


Hung Wood

by EroticRasputinSociety



Category: I'm the King of the Castle, Je suis le seigneur du château, Susan Hill, The Woman In Black - Fandom, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: AU, Actuole, Buttsex, English Coursework, English Literature - Freeform, IGCSE, Implied thoughts of incest, M/M, Magnum Opus, Multi, Nature, Susan Hill - Freeform, anal penetration, crackfic, directed writing, supernatural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticRasputinSociety/pseuds/EroticRasputinSociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A narrative based on I’m the King of the Castle and The Woman in Black by Susan Hill. Based on Chapter 8 of I'm the King of the Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung Wood

 

Kingshaw leaped up, maddened by Hooper’s voice, going on and on. He stood over him, telling. “Shut up, Hooper, shut up. I’ll kick you, I’ll bash your head in, if you don’t shut up, you needn’t think I won’t.”

Hooper cringed back suddenly, caught by surprise. He half got to his knees, trying to move away. Kingshaw straddled him, and held his hand to Hooper’s throat.

“Are you going to shut up now?” Kingshaw forcefully slapped Hooper with his free hand. “If you say anything else at all, I’ll kick you. I could hurt you because you’re ill and I’d win easily. Now shut up.”

Kingshaw looked into Hooper’s eyes, eyes that shied away from him, terrified of what he might do. From his position, Hooper looked vulnerable, delicate, almost… enticing? Kingshaw felt himself looking at Hooper differently. In his dominant position, Kingshaw could do anything he wanted to Hooper, and there would be no one around to stop him. No one.

"You know you want to hurt me." Hooper croaked weakly. "Just do it."

Oh, I don’t want to hurt you, Kingshaw thought, I want so much more. Kingshaw lowered his hand and gently stroked Hooper’s pleasure popsicle, giving it a little squeeze. He felt Hooper hardening beneath his hand, a soft whimper escaping from his lips. Kingshaw felt something creeping towards his Netherlands. He didn't resist. When he felt the cold, yet soft touch of a woman’s hand, he realised it wasn't Hooper’s fingers fondling his baseball bat. It was the Woman’s.

Kingshaw spun around, his hands still on Hooper, and to his horror, his eyes met with a black figure. It was The Woman, cloaked in black. She gave Kingshaw a soft squeeze.

"It's time for me to have my revenge, for all the pain you've caused me, Hooper." Kingshaw whispered into his ear, re-energised by The Woman's touch. Hooper shivered as Kingshaw’s breath crept down his neck, electrifying tingles travelling down his spine.

Kingshaw felt The Woman’s cold arms around him, her hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'll treat you like my own son; let me be your mother," The Woman rasped.

Kingshaw’s thoughts turned to his own mother, with her jangly jewellery, and he felt a spurt of anger. Fuck to you, he thought, thinking of his old mother. Fuck to you!

"Sure," The Woman rasped sexily, as if she'd read Kingshaw's thoughts.

Hooper and Kingshaw screamed in unison, but not in terror.

Somewhere nearby, an owl hooted. "I've got to warn Pooh and Piglet about this,” he said, before flying off.

Kingshaw himself was busy unbuttoning Hooper’s shirt, as well as the top half of his jeans. They were soaking wet, and it was almost impossible to get them off at first. They stuck to his skin, too. In the end, Kingshaw managed it. Hooper’s incredibly chiseled body lay before him, in all it’s 1989 French cinematic glory. Kingshaw began to kiss Hooper’s neck, and then kissed a line down Hooper’s bare, pale chest. Past his unbelievably periodic table group one reactive nipples, and past his beautiful 12-pack, and down to a part of the human body not taught to students until Year 11 Biology or Sex Ed.

The Woman in Black stared at the boys with a smirk on her wrinkled face. She waited patiently for them to invite her to join. After a short make-out sesh, Hooper and Kingshaw remembered her presence.

"Come play with us," they said together. The Woman loved the Shining. It was her favourite Stephen King novel. This aroused her.

“Finally…” Hooper whispered as Kingshaw ran his hands through his hair. He felt Kingshaw hard against him. He felt his blood begin to race. For the moment, the Woman was forgotten. Again.

Hooper had been waiting for this moment for the past year. He spent nights in his lonely room at Warings, trying to push thoughts of his father and the other boys at school out of his head. It gave him a funny feeling, which could only be extinguished with furious masturbation or thoughts of Mrs Boland.

They may have been mortal enemies, but in the heat of the moment, both Kingshaw and Hooper forgot, feeling nothing but ecstasy...you know what they say. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

Kingshaw felt a rush of heat. With all the strength he could muster, he flipped Hooper over, the same way Mrs Boland did her pancakes every morning.

“I’ve never done this before…” Kingshaw said anxiously, fearing he’d ruined the mood.

Hooper remained silent, tense, wanting for Kingshaw to just do it, but not wanting to make himself seem weak. He was ready. “Please,” Hooper begged breathlessly.

Kingshaw took a deep breath, guided his deodorant bottle to Hooper’s entrance, and slowly pushed himself in. Hooper gasped in a bittersweet mixture of pain and pleasure, his insides struggling to accommodate Kingshaw’s surprisingly thick hammer. The Woman stood to the side, slightly annoyed at being left out.

“Am I hurting you?” Kingshaw asked. He did hate Hooper, truly, but he also didn’t want to hurt him right now.

“No,” Hooper panted. He was lying. It did sting; Kingshaw hurt him quite a bit, but… it was a good hurt, a hurt that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. He exhaled.

Kingshaw could tell that Hooper was lying, based on the fact that his anus was tightly clamped around his dick. Suddenly, Kingshaw remembered something he had read in one of Mr Hooper’s Playboy magazines, one he had imprudently left lying around Warings.

“LUBE!” he exclaimed. Carefully, Kingshaw removed his penis from Hooper’s tight tush, and spat. A lot.

When his little rocket was all slick and smooth, Kingshaw re-positioned himself behind Hooper.

“Oh-” was all Hooper could say before Kingshaw slid himself in.

Slowly at first, Kingshaw started to pick up the pace, every thrust more forceful than the last. Hooper grew to love the sensation, the rhythmic pounding pulsating through his body, like ripples on a lake. He gripped the soft grass underneath, and bucked his hips upward towards Kingshaw’s waist, eager to force their bodies closer, to intensify the feeling. “Harder!” he screamed.

Kingshaw thrust into Hooper, again and again and again, until he felt his breath hitching, and his body seemed to lose control of itself. He pulled out of Hooper, ready to explode. Kingshaw rolled his eyes back in pleasure.

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO COME HERE!” Hooper yelled suddenly. Is that a threat? Because that’s kinda hot. When Kingshaw looked down, he realised Hooper was pointing at his wet shirt. It was expensive and designer, and he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Oh, okay,” Kingshaw said, turning his dick to Hooper’s back instead. He burst like a firework, spilling his juices all over Hooper. Hooper felt himself explode too, the combined feeling of soft grass tickling his balls and Kingshaw driving himself into Hooper too much to handle.

It was then that they heard the first shout. A dog barked. It was far away, at first, but they got nearer very quickly. Crash, crash, crash they came. In no time they were there, staring and gasping at the horrendous threesome before them. The Woman vanished into thin air, leaving Hooper and Kingshaw behind, rather angry at being left out.

 

* * *

Epilogue

Arthur Kipp started at the voice that seemed to come from behind him.

"I just want to be loved..." The Woman whispered.

Arthur's clothes vanished, but he did not protest.

"You can be my Kingshaw." she moaned.

 

"Here's Jonny!" Arthur replied.

The Woman became wet.

****  
  
  



End file.
